


Stay In My Corner, Babe

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed-centric, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Singing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if it even counts as smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,”The gentle voice, familiar yet new, drifted from under the gap of the bathroom door. Nines paused in his actions, as he tuned his audio processor to the sound. It was undoubtedly Gavin's voice, but he was...singing?





	Stay In My Corner, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, a wonderfully fluffy prompt requested on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) by the lovely [coffee-and-symbiotes](https://coffee-and-symbiotes.tumblr.com/). I hope you like this! I enjoyed writing it :))
> 
> Title from Stay In My Corner by The Arcs
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Living with Gavin was definitely an experience. Nines had soon discovered that when, within the first day of sharing an apartment with his partner, he'd witnessed the man: scream at his cats, smash one of his favourite mugs and burst into tears at the TV because ‘Look at the tiny baby elephant, Nines, how the fuck does that not melt your heart?’.

Of course, Nines loved every part of it and soon adapted to Gavin's living style in a way that worked well for both of them.

There were still moments that would take Nines by surprise, however. This one, currently playing out before him, was certainly one of those moments.

_“Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,”_

The gentle voice, familiar yet new, drifted from under the gap of the bathroom door – mingled with steam and the faint scent of Gavin's apple shampoo. Nines paused in his actions, unwashed dish clutched in his hand and a cat mewling by his feet both now ignored by the android as he tuned his audio processor to the sound. It was undoubtedly Gavin's voice, but he was...singing?

Almost inaudible, masked by the heavy patter of hot water, but Nines still managed to pick up on it. Gavin sounded wistful, happy and...soft. It wasn't a word that Nines would usually use to describe a person, especially not the brash detective, but something about his tone of voice as the lyrics cascaded from his mouth was undeniably soft – no other word suitable enough to describe the warm, comforting feeling that it brought to his system.

_“It's a love story, baby, just say yes.”_

As Gavin's voice faded to nothing but a melodic whisper, Nines heard the tell-tale clack of the shower shutting off, followed by clumsy footsteps and the opening of a door. He turned his head just in time to see Gavin exiting the steamy bathroom with only a loose, white towel wrapped around his hips. Droplets of water slid down his body, tanned and scarred and _oh so beautiful_. His hair was damp, darkened a few shades, and stuck up ridiculously from how Gavin had presumably run his hand roughly through it. He looked unfairly cute, and Nines' thirium pump spasmed briefly as he took in the sight.

“Your voice is beautiful.” Nines finds himself saying, shocking even himself with his confession. He hadn't planned on mentioning Gavin's singing; knew how sensitive the other man was about such subjects. The widened eyes and flushed face as Gavin avoided his gaze was enough to tell him that he'd been correct in assuming the detective was shy about singing.

He felt the niggling need to rectify his mistake. Placing the dish back into the sink, and manoeuvring skilfully around the cat pawing at his legs, he softened his features into a smile.

“ _You_ are beautiful.” He clarified, finally arriving to stand in front of his partner. Gavin blinked up at him in mild confusion, cheeks flushed pink, as Nines pressed two fingers under the man's chin and brought his face up until their eyes met. Something flashed across grey irises before a laugh filled the air.

“Shut up, tincan.”

Nines rolled his eyes, smile melding into a smirk as he trailed his free hand down the exposed skin of Gavin's back, tracing the muscles and dips in his spine like a well-known puzzle piece. The warm smile that took over Gavin's face as he keened into the touch, arms draping over Nines' shoulders and hands lacing behind his neck, was all the android needed to know that the man knew what he'd meant. And he'd appreciated the compliment.

He didn't hesitate as Gavin pulled him down into a wet kiss, smile melting against his lips as a happy hum vibrated from the smaller man.

*

Drunk Gavin was a wonderful sight to behold; rosy cheeks, wide smile, glistening eyes and dishevelled hair. He swayed uncoordinatedly from side to side, clinging to Tina as their laughter was almost lost in the already noisy bar.

Nines watched from his barstool, content enough as he was and dismissing the few attempts the two friends made at trying to get him to join them dancing foolishly together. They were happy though, and that's what mattered to him.

The song changed through the speakers, an unfamiliar tune playing through. Judging by the high-pitched squeal that Tina made (or, at least, Nines was 89.7% sure it had been the female that made the noise) it must be an old favourite of the two drunken friends. Nines chuckled to himself, a static filled laugh that he was usually embarrassed by but found no inclination to care tonight, watching as Tina spun Gavin round and bumped hips with him with a wide smile plastered across her face.

Gavin looked no different; laughing along with Tina as he fell into step with her and they did a strange waltz around the space created for them.

“-‘Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!” Gavin sung, Tina cheering him on as he continued. Nines was in awe, never before having witnessed the man singing in person. Granted, he was inebriated and laughing throughout the song but the hints of his beautiful singing abilities still shone through enough for Nines to catch them. He saved the whole scenario in a file now put aside solely for Gavin's singing, in the hopes of gathering more data.

And if, perhaps, he rewatched this moment later that night as Gavin snuggled into his side, the beginnings of a hangover already taking affect on his sleeping form, then so be it. Nines couldn't help what brought him joy, after all.

*

The precinct is quiet, save for the rapid tapping of keys as the few detectives still held up inside finished up reports on their individual cases. Nines took the time to watch over his partner, of course.

Chris and Ben were sat across the bullpen, talking quietly to each other. Nines didn't bother wasting his power on processing their conversation. Connor and Hank had just been called out on a case, Hank's muttered curses at his partner now fading as their footsteps retreated from the area. Everyone else was already out, either not on duty or chasing up an open case.

Something that Gavin had been particularly pissed off about, grumbling about ‘stupid fucking reports’ and claiming that words never stopped people from getting murdered. Nines had held back on the few sarcastic prompts that had appeared at that, deciding instead to fix his partner up with a freshly made pot of coffee and a fleeting kiss to the lips. It at least brought a tiny smile to Gavin's face.

Now, the detective sat staring intently at his computer screen, free hand tapping out a tune on the desk and his coffee cup emptied long ago. Nines considered refilling it, but the prompt was quickly dismissed when the soft whispers of a song made themselves known – his audio processor scrambling to focus on the hushed sound.

“I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like.”

Nines didn't recognise the song as something recent but a quick search of the lyrics informed him that it was a popular song from 2007 – over 30 years ago. Gavin would have been merely a young child then, and the mental image was enough to almost force a quick reboot on the android.

“You alright there, babe?” Gavin's voice, deeper now and laced with concern, dragged Nines from his internal searches. The casual term of endearment brought a smile to his face, knowing how Gavin disliked public displays of affection most days. He must have decided that they were distanced enough from their colleagues if he used it now.

“I'm fine, Gavin. Why do you ask?” Nines ignored the static jolt mid-sentence and hoped that Gavin wouldn't notice it.

“You just seemed out of it,” Gavin shrugged, turning back to his computer screen for a moment as he read over the newly loaded page. His other hand reached out for Nines' over the desk, fingers lacing with the android's and running a thumb over his knuckles.

Nines smiled, welcoming the wave of warmth that consumed his system at the simple contact and settled for watching the twitches of Gavin's jaw as he mouthed the words he read, the scrunch of his nose, the tiny furrow in his brows. The man truly was enrapturing. In his own, ruggedly charming way. It was a shame that he didn't seem to see himself in the way that Nines did.

*

“-sing a winning song now. Sing it sweeter than me.” Nines looks up to the sound of Gavin's gruff voice dancing through the apartment. Gavin's in the kitchen, the radio on and playing out on of the man's favourite songs from his youth. Nines doesn't quite understand music in the same way as his partner, but he can learn to appreciate good songs.

This one he likes particularly because of when Gavin sings along to it; voice velvety thick and rough, imperfections melded into the deep tones of his words and seeming so _right_. It's to no surprise, then, that Nines moves into the kitchen to listen in with a perfect view of his partner.

Gavin is wiping down the counter, cloth in one hand and a spray bottle in the other, as he sways his hips in time to the beat. His head bops along with the movements, smile evident in the tone of his voice. Nines is mesmerised.

The distraction causes his reaction time to delay, and so Gavin manages to grab him by the lapels of his jacket and pull their faces inches apart in the time that it takes Nines to even register that Gavin had abandoned his cleaning duties. Nines holds his breath, awaiting the kiss that he's sure Gavin is about to initiate. But, yet again, Nines underestimates the unpredictability of Gavin's actions and his mouth hangs loosely open when a hot swipe is licked along his jaw. He shudders involuntarily when Gavin's tongue moves teasingly down the pale skin of his neck, lingering over the sensitive outline of his neck panel.

Satisfied with the response from Nines, who's now gripping avidly at the man's hips with a bruising force, Gavin places his palms over Nines' chest as pushes him backwards. They stumble into the living-room, narrowly missing a cat curled up on the floor. Gavin is peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses down Nines' neck whilst singing to the song still blaring from the radio. Nines isn't sure he's ever felt such a mix of emotions.

When the back of the android's legs make sudden contact with the couch behind him, he allows Gavin to continue pushing him down - body falling onto the cushions. He doesn't release his grip on the other man, forcing him down with him. It's a mess of limbs for a moment before Gavin situates himself comfortably over Nines' lap – legs on either side of the android as he smirks down at him - placing a fluttering kiss over his chest, inches from his thirium pump. Nines gasps, quietly, but it's still enough for Gavin to hear.

The song shifts into the chorus once again and Gavin takes his opportunity, mouth moving to tease at the shell of Nines’ ear and sending a rush of hot air down his sensors as he sings in a low voice, “Oh my baby, Devil's gonna get you if I don't first.”. When the man grinds his hips down into Nines' lap, his arousal making itself known to the android.

The static filled growl that emits from his throat takes them both by surprise, Nines tightening his hold on Gavin possessively as the man shoots him a sultry smile.

Teeth graze his ear and he shudders, a moan escaping his lips as his eyes flutter closed momentarily. “Take my- take my body. Take my body and _do your worst._ ” Gavin practically drawls into his audio processor, Nines biting down on his lower lip as he watches the man on his lap pull away and fix him with a seductive stare.

Fingers are playing at the hem of Gavin's shirt and then he's tugging it over his head, arms stretched upwards as he reveals the well-hidden toned stomach that Nines fucking adores – even more so since he knows that it's _all for him_. The smooth skin, tainted and tanned a gorgeous olive tone. The trail of hair that vanishes under the waistband of Gavin's joggers. The faint outline of muscles showing through – a result of the gruelling training the man puts himself through to keep on top of the physical aspect of their job. All of it. Nines fucking loves it.

He can't resist reaching out a hand, tracing his fingertips over the newly exposed skin and delighting in the shiver that runs through Gavin at the gentle touch. Knows he's done well as a desperate groan rises from the other man and fills his sensors with a flood of positive feedback.

“I intend to,” Nines answer, as the song from the other room fades out into another one. He bends forward, dipping his head until his lips ghost over Gavin's stomach, humming at the pleased moan that echoes above him.

Gavin bucks his hips, cupping Nines by the jaw and pulling his face up to meet his gaze - lust-filled and desperate – before crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss that draws a delicious moan from the both of them. It's safe to say that it's another hour until the kitchen is cleaned.

*

Nines sighs, the low hum of the heating kicking in travelling through the otherwise silent apartment. Gavin has his head rested over his chest, ear pressed to the panel protecting his thirium pump. The steady rise and fall of the man's breath would suggest that he had drifted asleep, but Nines could feel the tickling flutter of eyelashes over his synthetic skin with each blink the man took.

The room had a distinct smell of sweat and sex, late afternoon sunlight pouring through the cracks of the blinds and casting them in an angelic glow.

A content hum vibrates over his chest as Gavin melts into the feeling of Nines running his fingers through the detective's dishevelled hair, tugging at random strands and toying them around his index finger with a soft smile. Gavin's legs shifted to entwine themselves with Nines' own, ankles hooked together in what was surely an uncomfortable position for the man – yet he made no inclination to move. Instead, he brushed his lips over the panel of his chest. It was moments like these that Nines had learnt to treasure – the quiet, peaceful moments where everything else in the world faded into background noise and it was just the two of them. Together.

“Sing for me?” Nines broke the silence, voicing the request that had been on the tip of his tongue for the past hour or so.

Gavin stills, finger stopping the mindless circle that it had been tracing over Nines' hip. Nines worries that he's stepped too far, knowing Gavin's insecurity when it comes to his singing.

But then a melodic hum breaks through the tension and the sweet tones of Gavin's voice ease all doubt from the android, “I won't always be a winner, babe. In fact I'm bound to burn...”

Nines doesn't realise he's closed his eyes, focusing all his power on saving the audio recording of Gavin's wistful singing to a permanent file designated under the detective's name. The warmth of the man laying over him, legs wrapped around his and face pressed to his bare chest, hair under his fingers soft to the touch. It's almost top perfect for the android and he has to run another internal fan to cool his system down to an acceptable temperature.

Gavin continues to sing, gentle and soft and _fucking beautiful_ as Nines tilts his head to press his lips over the man's head, nose tickled by hair, smiling uncontrollably.

*

Nines is cooking in the kitchen, as far as Gavin's aware, the mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs drifting through the apartment and luring him from the cocoon of blankets he's managed to wrap himself up in. Barefoot and padding across glossed floorboards, Gavin drags the mound of blankets with him – draping them over his shoulders and smiling contently as they trail behind him like a cape. He's a big fucking kid at heart.

He stops when he reaches the kitchen, leaning on the wall by the entrance of the room and trying not to alert the android to his presence because he's sure his partner is talking to himself. Or...wait, is he singing?

Gavin steps closer and, yeah, Nines is definitely singing.

His heart flutters at the realisation, sickeningly sweet smile making its way over his lips as he recognises the dreamy tone of his partners voice. The song is familiar, and Gavin closes his eyes to focus on the barely audible words.

In the darkness, only the sounds of bacon sizzling on the frying pan and Nines singing softly to himself, Gavin is transported back to being a young kid. He's five, maybe six, stood in the doorway of his childhood home's kitchen, watching as his parents dance lovingly around the room. His dad has a hold of his mum's hand, twirling her in a circle whilst he sings an old song to her. Bright smiles grace both of their faces and Gavin remembers laughing delightedly when his dad caught sight of him and crossed the room in three wide strides.

“My foolish heart...” his dad sings with a blissful smile, hoisting Gavin up by the arms and settling him on his hip, his mum tucking herself under his free arm and hugging them both close.

It's a rare happy memory that Gavin often forgets about, shocked as he opens his eyes and is greeted by his own kitchen and the sight of Nines again and not his parents.

His partner hasn’t noticed him yet, and Gavin is thankful for that; hugging the blankets closer to his body as he watches Nines cooking, words harmonizing from his mouth beautifully, with a nostalgic smile. This was his family now. This dorky android that seems perfect at everything, that cares for him unconditionally and causes Gavin to smile no matter what. Nines was his family.

Somehow, he finds himself undoubtedly falling deeper in love with the android.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where Gavin practically giving Nine's a lap-dance came from...blame the song xD
> 
> Prompts always welcomed!!
> 
> Love you guys x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stress Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531526) by [Serazimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei)




End file.
